Romeo and Juliet, HalfBlood Style
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Connor and Travis Stoll visit Katie in her home town. Connor was always the third wheel for the two love birds. But little did he know that he would fall head over heels for a girl named Julia...he also didn't know she was a Roman. OCxConnor and a little bit of Tratie.
1. Chapter 1

_Connor's POV_

"Are you sure Katie will like this surprise?" I asked as Travis and I walked up to the two story house. Ivy grew up the brick paneling along the side of the house. The grass was a bright and lively green even though it was late October. Each window had a lively flower bed; this was most definitely a child of Demeter's house.

"Yeah! She'' think I'm being cute and spontaneous and will love me" he replied as he wiped the mud off his converse. His dark blue eyes seemed darker under the grey clouds of St. Louis.

"Are you just trying to get in her pants?" I asked, knowing how my older brother worked with most girls.

"No! I actually love Katie bro! But some lovin' wouldn't be that terrible" he replied defensively before knocking on the door. Some feet pounded on what sounded like a staircase inside and the door slowly opened.

"Travis!" Katie squealed as she jumped and straddled her legs around Travis. Travis smiled and slid his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Who else would it be?" he replied before kissing her. Katie very softly moaned, kissing back; oh joy…these two will be going at it soon. I cleared my throat, causing the two to separate. Travis sighed as Katie dropped down, exposing a growing friend popping out of the front of Travis's jeans. Katie turned beet red yet Travis didn't seem to notice or care. I quietly snickered at the two until Katie gave me a death glare.

"So why are you guys here?" Katie asked as she moved some of her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes.

"Chiron let us come by since we were causing too much trouble at camp" I replied with a slight smile. Katie rolled her eyes but gazed at Travis with a smile on her face.

"Well you actually came at a bad time. My dad was going to take me to look at colleges in the area" Katie said with her smile somewhat depleting.

"Aww…can't you guys just do it later? We are only here for a few days while they clean up the camp" Travis pouted with his puppy eyes that made girls do whatever Travis wanted; well everyone but Katie.

"Sorry but this was the only time off my dad could get and colleges will need to be picked by next year…and yeah" she replied before kissing his cheek.

"Besides, we could go down to the Loop or something" I suggested, trying to scrape up memories of this town from when we went on vacation here years back.

"Yeah that's only a few miles away from here. Dad said we should get back around 4 so we could hang out afterwards" Katie replied with a small smile.

"Alright, alright. I guess we should probably go" Travis said before kissing her forehead; gods I hate being the third wheel. I muttered teleport under my breath and appeared in the middle of a busy side walk. I moved closer to an empty story to get out of the flow of people passing by. Within seconds Travis was standing next to me, a stupid grin on his face.

"You guys are gross, just sayin'" I said before walking into the current of people and walking down towards a large unnamed building. Travis rolled his eyes but reluctantly followed. This part of St. Louis was busy even though it was a Sunday afternoon. Bodies were constantly walking down the side walk, some continuing down the path while others broke out of the pack to go into stores. We passed Fitz's, the smell of root beer drifting into our noses, and came to the end of shops; all that was left was a large parking lot filled with guys. From the side of the lot came two large looking guys. The one on the right had blonde hair that looked a bit like Luke's before Kronos took over. The guy on the left however had a black crew cut. The looks on their faces seemed like both a sneer and a glare that was locked on us. Both were wearing black muscle shirts and jeans, exposing a SPQR tattoo with 5 lines and the mark of Mars on both of their left biceps; of course we were dealing with Romans.

"Looks like we have a couple of Greeks crossing into our turf Kevin" the one on the left growled through a wolfish grin.

"You're right Danny, looks like we better get rid of them" the one allegedly known as Kevin sneered while cracking his gorilla sized knuckles. My hand instinctively went to my sword on one of my belt loops, but Travis reached over to stop me.

"Now boys, let's not be too rash about this. I thought Romans were more diplomatic then this" Travis stated, hoping to smooth things over; but by the looks on their faces, they weren't going to be diplomatic. Without warning Danny swung a hard punch and nailed Travis right in the jaw. Travis recoiled and the bottom of his cheek began to bruise. I drew my sword but before I could do anything, an Iris message appeared. Kevin looked like he was ready to stab me in the gut he had drawn, but did not move a single muscle. I put a drachma into the mist and a picture of Chiron began to formulate. He was sitting outside the Big House and boy did he looked pissed beyond belief.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, what do you think you are doing?" Chiron demanded as he glared into our souls.

"They started it!" I said while pointing at Kevin and Danny.

"It doesn't matter! We are trying to create between the Greeks and the Romans dang it!" Chiron retorted; gods I had never seen him so angry before. Travis scoffed in disbelieve while Danny and Kevin just folded their arms across their chest.

"They sure as hell don't want peace with us" I growled under my breath.

"Just go back to Katie's before I have you two brought here by your ears!" Chiron demanded before waving away the mist. We all exchanged glares but slowly backed away from each other.

"This isn't over Greeks!" Danny sneered; little did I know he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Julia's POV_

I was sitting peacefully in my room, not bothering anyone, when my step mom decided to walk in. Dad says that she looks a lot like mom did back when they met; except for the fact that mom is Venus and even prettier than Maria ever could me.

"Julia?" Why are you up in your room?" Maria asked from the door way, her green eyes sparkling.

"Because I like it here…" I muttered before walking over to my book case, pulling out Romeo and Juliet; it's funny since Juliet and I share the same last name.

"Well why? It's so dark and dreary in here…" she replied while giving my room the "gods why would anyone want to be in here" look. Unlike my half-sisters, I wasn't really into that whole beauty thing; it just never came across to me as important. Every day I wear tattered jeans with a random shirt I have in the drawers, avoiding my closet full of slut wear. People ask me if I bleach my hair since it is practically white except for a blue high light in the front, but I just look at them like they're crazy. But one thing that drives me insane is when they ask if I wear color contacts; I'm sorry that my eyes are a deep and unnatural blue.

"Because I enjoy my room. Is that so wrong?" I questioned as I went out to my balcony and sat on the chair I have set out; thank you dad for having a successful position at a huge law firm.

"Well it's strange. Especially when Alex comes over" she said while carefully stepping though my room, afraid that she would catch some disease that would turn her into a goth or something.

"He is a pig. Explain why you keep inviting him over?" I questioned as I flipped to the balcony scene, my favorite part.

"Because he likes you. And aren't you supposed to fall in love since you are a Venus kid?" she questioned while gesturing to the mark of Venus tattooed under my SPQR tattoo along with the 10 marks.

"Just because she is my mom doesn't mean I have to be a slut" I snapped as I shut my book and stood up. Maria was only an inch taller than me since she was wearing 3 inch heels.

"Whoever said you had to be a slut?" she asked as I pushed past her and went back inside. Her heels clicked on the stone balcony until she was back on the white carpet of my room. I laid down on my bed, sinking into the softness and hoped she would just leave me alone.

"Because the only way Alex could get a girlfriend was if she was a dumb, stupid, blonde slut" I muttered. The door creaked open, causing both our heads to turn. Dad stood, wearing jeans and a Harvard sweatshirt. His chocolate brown hair was messy and getting into the same blue eyes that I had. He met mom when he was 17 and had me when he was 18; I'm still surprised that Minerva didn't try to get with him.

"What's this I hear about sluts?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Maria wants me to be one so I can be with Alex" I muttered as I sat up and looked up at him.

"I did not say that! I just said that she shouldn't keep herself locked up here all day. She needs to meet people and maybe fall in love…especially if it is Alex" Maria cooed as she walked over to dad. She patted her mascara caked eye lashes, trying to get dad on her side.

"It would be good for you to meet new people Julz" he suggested as he glanced back over to me.

"But I don't like Alex! He's a pig and only uses girls for sex!" I protested.

"You don't have to like Alex. Meet someone at the party tonight or something" Maria said with a smirk. I sighed and looked back at dad. His eyes were warm and practically begging me to do this; gods I hate the puppy dog eyes he can pull off.

"Alright…" I muttered before burying my face into the pillow; little did I know the love of my life would end up showing up at the party.


End file.
